


Exhibitionism

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Where Fuji is a pervert and Tezuka got swept around. One Shot. Slight comedy.





	Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from a dirty mind.  
> Enjoy~

 

Since he was small, Tezuka Kunimitsu was taught about manner, especially from his grandfather who drilled into his tiny little head about pride and honouring for the family.

Eventually, as he grew older and his body started to develop that pubescent hormones, his father (and the school) taught him the essential things about sexual intercourse, treating woman, and whether he should do it or not, but most importantly, making a clear and right decision to no bring shame to their family.

Considering all the things his family taught him, it never crossed his mind that he would be having sex in a public area, outdoor, in front of a bright lit vending machine, with none other than his best friend, who is a man.

Just the thought of bringing shame to his family should have stopped him from continuously thrusting his penis in and out of his best friend’s asshole, and yet, as Fuji cried out,

“Harder-!”

He tightened his grip on that soft hips, watching that beautiful back trembling as he pushed his fully erect manhood deeper inside, slamming against the round buttocks.

The cries of pleasure coming from the naked figure did wonders to his libido.

“More! Tezuka!! harder-!” Fuji moaned out loud. One hand leaning against the vending machine while the other busy stroking and holding a pink coloured egg vibrator against the condom-covered-cock dripping with precum. 

Unlike the tennis captain, who was still wearing his cotton T-shirt and blue jeans that had fallen around his ankles, the Seigaku prodigy was fully naked, wearing only socks and shoes. The trench coat that had covered his slender figure lied on the ground.

“Fuji-” Tezuka groaned, coarsely. His manhood surrounded by the twitching flesh.

He withdrew the raw cock partially before slamming the thick manhood back inside the prodigy, hitting that sweet swollen prostate. Tezuka repeated the movement until the naked body shuddered, surrendering himself to the pleasure.

Thick cum quickly spurted out of Fuji’s cock and into the pink coloured condom, filling the rubber to the brim.

Tezuka also came afterwards, spilling his semen deep inside the clenching flesh.  _ There goes the lesson about condom _ … He thought to himself as the dopamine hit his body. At least he knew he wouldn’t get some girl pregnant. 

Catching his breath, Tezuka focussed on the slender prodigy in front of him. 

Fuji’s soft and pale skin now flushed bright red and covered in sweats. His light brown hair shined under the bright vending machine. 

Tezuka always knew from the beginning that Fuji Syuusuke is a mesmerizing man. Afterall, he was drawn into that bright blue eyes at first glance, everyone did.

Imagined his surprised when he stumbled upon the prodigy, alone, inside the tennis locker room with his tennis racket - the one he had left accidently in the locker room after practice - with the blunt grip end covered in pink condom, penetrating the prodigy’s behind.

There was panic and horror on both their faces as Fuji went bright red while he stood still, frozen from the shock until Fuji guided him to a chair and blew him.

It was his first blow job and he came all over the prodigy’s face from premature ejaculation. He couldn’t control it while watching the prodigy fucking himself with the tennis racket.

Only then he discovered Fuji’s other, perverted side.

They graduated to the next step the day after, where they fucked senselessly on the rooftop under that blue sky. Pants fallen around their ankles, he couldn’t hold his desire back then as he slammed inside the prodigy repeatedly. The heat was killing him.

“Tezuka~” Fuji’s soft cries snapped him back.

Slowly, he withdrew his cock from the twitching entrance.

Just as the tip exited the puckered hole, Tezuka watched his own semen spurted out, dripping between the prodigy’s legs.

Fuji merely murmured pleasantly, shivering in pleasure, and kept leaning against the vending machine.

The egg vibrator kept moving against his cock. The vibrating sound echoed loudly as there were no other noise to compete. The street was quiet. There were only the two of them idling around in the middle of the night.

Tezuka sure was thankful for that as he reached down to his pants.

“Wait-” Fuji cut him.

The prodigy quickly turned around and squatted in front of him.

Tezuka caught the glimpse of the accumulated cum at the end of Fuji’s condom, pulling the rubber down. He also noticed the vibrator had slipped back inside the leaking entrance with Fuji holding the controller with one hand.

“Fu-Fuji!!” Tezuka quickly yelled out. The prodigy’s lips caressed his wet cock and took the tip inside his mouth.

The stoic captain quickly gripped the damp brown hair, wanting to stop the prodigy.

“Ughn-” Fuji groaned, shaking his head slightly to protest. “Ughnn~  _ (Let me do it) _ ” He then hummed while taking the whole cock inside his mouth.

From the tight clenching ass to the warm lips, Tezuka was torn in-between heaven and hell. 

He gripped the soft hair tighter, almost losing the strength in his knees as Fuji skilfully used his mouth to please his manhood.

It didn’t take long for him to ejaculate for the second time. His cum quickly ran down Fuji’s warm throat.

Taking the whole amount, the prodigy then slid his lips along the thick shaft, releasing his captain’s cock with a ‘ _ pop’ _ .

“Fuji…” Tezuka grumbled again, noticing the smug face on the prodigy.

“Thanks for the meal.” The naked figure replied calmly.

The blue-eyed prodigy had also came for the second time, weighing down the overflowing condom. Swiftly, Fuji removed the pink condom from his cock and emptied the contain into his own mouth, essentially drinking his own cum.

Tezuka watched the whole thing with eyes wide open. He felt his cock twitched again as Fuji sucked the used condom dry before tying the rubber end to the vibrator’s cord.

“That’s one.” Said the prodigy while digging inside his trench coat’s pocket.

He took out another condom packet and ripped it open, sliding another pink coloured rubber into his half erect cock whose size is smaller than the stoic figure, even when fully erect.

“Here.” Fuji told his captain, having pass the vibrator controller to Tezuka’s large hand. “I’ll be your dog,  _ woof woof _ .” He said with hands lifted on both side, mimicking the animal.

Tezuka respond by increasing the vibration, causing the small egg vibrator inside Fuji to move faster.

The naked figure quickly trembled from the strong vibration and moaned loudly, keeping both legs open.

A puddle of cum formed underneath the puckered entrance.

“Let’s go, Fuji.” Tezuka quickly ordered, lowering the vibration.

Flushed and out of breath, Fuji nodded and slowly stood up. His legs were trembling and covered in Tezuka’s cum.

The egg vibrator was still inside him when Tezuka handed the controller back. The captain’s face was flushed bright red.

Fixing his pants, the stoic figure then picked up the trench coat and helped Fuji wore the garment. While he helped to button the coat up, the prodigy tied the controller around the pink-coloured-cock tightly.

“I want you to keep touching me when we walk.” Fuji whispered, guiding his hand towards the tied manhood. “Te-zu-ka~” Fuji teased, whispering straight to his burning ears.

“Le-Let’s go.” He said with a low voice. He tried to keep his cool, but failing as he kept stumbling his words.

Fuji slid his arms around him as they left the vending machine area. Keeping to the prodigy’s request, Tezuka kept his hands slipped inside the trench coat, gripping the erect cock. The warm manhood twitched under his grip.

“Round two.” The prodigy whispered. “There’s a tennis court around here. Let’s play a quick match naked and you can see my cock dangled between my legs as I moved side to side. You can fuck me in the middle of the court too” He continued.

Pubercent hormone, the pleasure of sex, and the seductive Fuji…

Tezuka merely gripped the cock in his hand harder and slid the controller to the higher level again, eliciting lewd whimpers out of the trembling figure.

Tennis court is a sacred ground for him. He had spent most of the time on a tennis court, practising until he bleed. 

After all that talk about honour and pride, respecting and making the right decision, he just couldn’t wait to get Fuji on that court, rip the trench coat out of the slender figure and fuck him senseless against the white net.

He’s a pervert too that greatly enjoyed outdoor sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This truly came out of nowhere. I've been wanting to do exhibitionism for a while and now it is finally here.
> 
> Kudos/ comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
